scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Filmography
}}'' |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#3366CC; color:#ffffff; center;" | Television Series |- | style="width:40%;" |''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' | style="width:50%;" | 1969 – 1972, CBS |- |''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' | 1972 – 1974, CBS |- |''The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour'' 1, 2 | 1976 – 1977, ABC |- |''Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics'' 1, 3 | 1977 – 1979, ABC |- |''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' | 1979 – 1980, ABC |- |''The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show'' 4 | 1980 – 1981, ABC |- |''The Scooby-Doo/Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour'' 4 | 1982 – 1983, ABC |- |''The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' 5 | 1983 – 1985, ABC |- |''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' | 1985 – 1985, ABC |- |''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' | 1988 – 1991, ABC |- |''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' | 2002 – 2005, Kids' WB; 2003 – 2006, Teletoon (Canada) |- |''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' | 2006 – 2008, Kids' WB; The CW |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#3366CC; color:#ffffff; center;" | TV Specials and Telefims |- |''Scooby Goes Hollywood'' | 1979, ABC |- | Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers | 1987 |- |''Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' | 1988 |- |''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' | 1988 |- |''Arabian Nights'' (a.k.a. Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights) | 1993, TBS |- |''Night of the Living Doo'' |2001, Cartoon Network |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#3366CC; color:#ffffff; center;" | Direct-to-video films |- |''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' | 1998 |- |''Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' | 1999 |- |''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' | 2000 |- |''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' | 2001 |- |''Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire'' | 2003 |- |''Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico'' | 2003 |- |''Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster'' |2004 |- |''Aloha, Scooby-Doo!'' | 2005 |- |''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?'' | 2005 |- |''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!'' | 2006 |- |''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!'' | 2007 |- |''Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King'' | 2008 |- |''Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword!'' | 2009 |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#3366CC; color:#ffffff; center;" | Direct-to-video Live action films |- |''Scooby Doo! The Mystery Begins|| 2009 |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#3366CC; color:#ffffff; center;" | '''Live-action theatrical releases' |- | Scooby-Doo | 2002 |- |''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' | 2004 |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#3366CC; color:#ffffff; center;" | Notes |- | colspan=7 style="font-size:85%" bgcolor=#EEEEEE | Notes: These program blocks featured new episodes of Scooby-Doo alongside several other series. The Scooby-Doo episodes from these years are now broadcast under the title The Scooby-Doo Show. Aired as The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Show from December 1976 until September 1977, after a rerun of Scooby-Doo, Where are You! was added to the block, making the runtime 90 minutes. Aired as Scooby's All-Stars from September 1978 to September 1979. These program blocks featured new seven-minute episodes of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo alongside several other series. The Scooby-Doo episodes from these years are now broadcast under the title Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo title, distinguished from the original thirty-minute 1979 episodes of the show by a slightly different opening credits sequence. For details on these episodes, see Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980-1983). Aired as The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries from September 1984 to September 1985. |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#3366CC; color:#3366CC; center;" | END |}